Alexa & Leroy
by Spiritofdawolf
Summary: Sequel to Alexa & 627.yet to be submitted When the Leroys plotting revenge escape and take Alexa hostage, 627 is crushed. But will Alexa manage to work the same charm on the Leroys that she did on 627?


Alexa and Leroy

By: Spiritofdawolf

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Alexa and her friends, family and band members.

Summary: Sequel to "Alexa & 627". (yet to be submitted) When the Leroys plotting revenge escape and take Alexa hostage, 627 is crushed. But will Alexa manage to work the same charm on the Leroys that she did on 627?

What the summary and title was originally going to be:

"Back to Bad"

Summary: He was softened by her existence. He's good now. So, what could possibly turn him Bad again?

Note: This will tie in with "Makayla and Kyle: So The Drama" and "Kyla and Simon: So The Romance". In a way "M & K: So The Drama" Is this sequel's sequel.

Note 2: I also originally had a mini poll to go with this. Letting the readers take a guess on what might turn him bad. The Choices were:

A. Hamsterviel

B. Angel

C. Other

D. All of the above

or

E. 2 of the above (excluding D of course.

Of course we can already scratch out B. So It's pretty much A, C or Both of them. "Alexa & 627" is my own little sequel to Leroy and Stitch. It takes place a couple years after. Originally it was suppose to tie in with Fshlvr's "One True Place 2: 625's Glitch" story. But I decided involving the Leroys would be more interesting.

This story covers what's been happening with Alexa after she "Disappeared" for so many years unable to be found. While this is occuring for years with her, Meanwhile back home (after a year or so of her being gone) "M & K: So The Drama" is occuring.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One-Another regular day/the escape

It seemed like another regular day in Kaui. A 13 year old girl and a brown koala were walking down the road. The girl was very pretty. Her hair was long and silky and was brown with golden highlights. She had what some would say, the body of a supermodel. She had the curves the skinny supermodel like structure. Her blue eyes glistened in the light. The brown Koala was none other than Evil. Formerly known as Experiment 627.

Evil. Most would think that to be a stupid name. But what would you think his name is when you first meet him and that's all he can say? Eventually you assume that's his name. Anyways, Evil and the girl walked down the street to the beach. "Alexa." Evil said adressing the girl. "Do you think your band will be by later for a few tunes?" he asked. Alexa shrugged. "I don't know, Evil. They might. They always seem to drop by unexpected." "Ih, that's for sure." he replied.

Then Lilo came out of a store nearby. "Oh, hey Alexa. I was just checking on some of Stitch's cousins. What are you doing?" she asked cheerfully.

"Ah, Evil and I are going to meet Ray at the beach."

"Cool." said Lilo. "Can I come?"

"Nah, sorry kiddo. But this is kinda a private date type thing." Alexa said. "But," Lilo said pointing to Evil. "627 is going. How private can it be?" "Well, when Ray and I date, Evil man is pretty much invisible. He doesn't intrude much. He may tag along, but he doesn't distract us or anything."

Lilo shrugged and turned to Stitch. "Come on, Stitch. Let's head home. I'm expecting a call from Rueben." she said.

"Okeytakka." Stitch said. They headed home. Alexa turned to Evil. "Come on Evil, let's hit the beach!" "Yeah, and ride some waves! Cowabunga!" Evil shouted. Alexa raised a brow. "Have you been spending time with Stitch man again?" Evil gave an embarrised chuckle. "I-Ih." he said. "Well, Beach time!" Alexa and Evil ran to the beach to meet Ray.

Meanwhile on planet turo in the maximum security prision...

The Leroys sat in their cells, Angry with the world. All they knew was what Hamsterviel had them doing in the short time they'd been free. One of the clones, Leroy#8, was thinking this over. "What did we do wrong?" He thought as he stood up and looked out at the other cells. His brothers gave pained glances every now and then. Leroy8 felt bad for his brothers. "We've done nothing wrong." he thought to himself. "We should be free." This in mind he pried open his cell and climbed the walls and pressed a button and released the rest of his brothers.

"Achi-babas." he called. "Follow me!" The sirens went off. The clones got up with groans. Guards came in after them. "Choota!" Leroy8 said. "Run!" "Why run?" asked Leroy10. "We can take them." That said he and a few of the clones leapt at the guards. The rest of the clones took the chance to run away. They managed to get out of hearing range as the guards took out copies of the song "Aloha Oe." and started to play it. The 12 that were fighting started to Glitch. "Nagga!" Leroy10 exclaimed, putting his paws over his ears.

"Achi-babas, don't listen! Cover your ears!" he yelled. The Leroys did so. Leroy10 led them out of the room. "Close the doors!" The guards yelled. Members of the prision hit the controls to seal all the doors. The guards chased after them. Leaving 4 clones behind as the doors sealed. Leroy13 peeked out of his cell. He was embarrised. He was practically naked thanks to clip, except for a patch of fur that looked like he had fur underwear. He looked to see if anyone was there. Then he stepped out cautiously. As he headed for the sealed door, he heard little cries.

He turned to see the 3 babyfied Leroys in their cells. He helped them out. "Hey!" Hamsterviel called. "Don't forget me." Leroy13 sighed and helped him out. Leroy13 pried the doors open and tried to catch up with the others. As it turned out, luck seemed to side with the Leroys, who had stolen various cruisers and left. Leroy13 ran into a few of the guards. Then Leroy10 knocked them away. "Come on you slowpokes!" he urged. He grabbed Leroy13's paw and headed to a cruiser. The 3 baby Leroys and Hamsterviel clinging to him. Leroy 10 grabbed the 3 babys and put them in first and then Hamsterviel.

The guards came back and began to fire. Leroy10 pushed Leroy13 in. He growled at the guards. "Use hyperdrive!" Leroy10 commanded to his hairless brother. Leroy13 nodded quickly and activated the hyperdrive. In a flash they were out of there. Leroy10 was the only Leroy there now. The other 49,999 got away. He turned to the guards and they took him down. Then the original Leroy ran in. He shot at the guards and they were forced to scatter. Thus, allowing Leroy and his brother to get in the last cruiser and leave.

"Oy." groaned a prision member. "Not again. This is NOT good." he said.

With Lilo and Stitch...

Lilo was sitting in her room, holding one of the intergalactic communicators in her hand. She was talking to Rueben, formerly known as 625. "Hey, Rueben." she greeted. "How's things with Gantu?" she asked. Rueben gave a happy sigh. "Things have been great ever since he made me Galley Officer. We've never been closer." "That's great." said Lilo. "Any chance, you guys could come visit your ol' Ohana sometime?" Rueben shrugged. "We might when we get the chance. The G man's been busy lately fighting crime. If we can we might be able to squeeze in a visit before another maniac chase." he said.

Gantu came in. "Hey, 62- I mean Rueben. Care to make me one of your famous egg salads? I'm starving." he asked. Rueben smiled. "See ya, Lilo." he said. "The G man and I have some bonding to do." He hung up. Lilo shook her head and smiled. Rueben and Gantu had become best friends. Whilst knowing that, it's hard not to smile and feel touched by their friendship.

Meanwhile with Alexa and Evil...

"Hey Ray!" Alexa called to a boy with light matted brown hair and brown eyes. Ray smiled. "Hey, Alexa. I was wondering when you were going to get here." "Aloha." Evil said. "Aloha dude." Ray said smirking. "So Ray," Alexa said. "What did you have planned for tonight. Ray shrugged. "I figured we'd lie in the sun, maybe swim, catch a wave or 2. Then you could probably come to my place for the annual sleepover. Then to top it off, we'll have your band rock the house. My folks aren't home for the weekend so this would be easy.

Evil rolled his eyes and left the 2 alone. He wandered across the beach and spotted some surfboards. He grabbed one. He saw cannonball and chuckled. "Hey, cousin. How about whoopin' me up some big ass waves?" Cannonball shrugged. Evil got on his surfboard and Cannonball jumped in the water to make a few HUGE waves. They swiftly lifted Evil into the air. "EVIL!" he cried in excitement. Those giant waves sure packed a punch and made for an interesting thrill ride.

With Lilo...

She was watching a movie with Stitch when the communicator went off. She switched it on to see Rueben. "Bad news Lilo." he said. "I'm afraid we won't be able to visit anytime soon. The Leroys have escaped!"

-R&R. Okay people, I've got dibs on the reprogramming of the Leroys and the appearance in future chapters of the 626 experiments clones. (They appear in "Alexa and 627" Which has still yet to be submitted.) What do you think so far?


End file.
